


You've claimed me as yours

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Shiro, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The Black Lion has seen her fair share of things. She's quite disgruntled about the Paladins messing about in her cockpit though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 2 & 3: dirty talk & public place.

If the Lions could talk in audible words, Keith figures they’d have a few words to say. Thankfully they can’t and all he gets is a sense of disgruntlement from his Red despite her engines being mostly shut off. 

“There are other places for privacy in the castle, Keith,” Shiro says and leans back on the pilot seat, head tilted and his smile a little crooked. Keith leans against the dashboard and sends a silent apology at Red who only gives a soft hum in his head for an answer. 

“More intimate in here,” Keith says and mirrors Shiro’s position: head tilted, smile crooked, eyes taking in the sight of his companion from head to toe. 

“The last time we tried this in mine-” Shiro starts, is promptly shushed into silence by Keith climbing onto his lap, palms warm on Shiro’s chest. As they had been training with the Gladiator bots a few moments ago, they’ve both in their thin training clothes, both still breathless and flushed from the exercise. Instead of the showers, Keith had dragged his boyfriend down to the hangars. Red had opened her mouth for them with only a little prompting. Sometimes the Lions feel like they are too sentient for their own good.

“It kinda kills me that no matter how much I train, I’ll never look like you,” Keith says, keeps running his hands on Shiro’s heaving chest. Staring at Shiro’s opened mouth. 

“Why would you want to look like me?” Shiro says, his grin turning into a smile, his hand warm on Keith’s cheek. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Keith says, meets his eyes, the delighted little blush on Shiro’s face. 

“Oh-ho?” Shiro says, his ridiculously warm, large hands slipping under Keith’s tank. “You’re practically burning up, sweetheart.” Keith bites his lip. There it is. That tone, Shiro’s voice dropping lower, his usually gentle, soft eyes turning darker. 

“You kept distracting me during practice,” Keith mutters, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. It’s a tight fit on the chair since it’s really not meant for two people but Keith manages, squeezes himself tight against Shiro. 

“How so?” Shiro asks, his palms keep sliding and caressing and then they slip under the waistband of Keith’s pants to grab his ass. Their breaths are coming in short, hot puffs and tickling each other’s lips. Keith wets his own, gaze fixed on Shiro’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Keith says instead and dives for a kiss but Shiro dodges him and the kiss lands on Shiro’s cheek instead. Shiro laughs, the sound so warm, so husky that Keith groans, rolls his hips. Shiro grabs his ass tighter and then leans, mouth finding Keith’s earlobe. 

“You were the one who was distracting me, sweetheart,” Shiro murmurs. Keith’s throat goes dry. Shiro’s hands knead his ass, thumbs trailing dangerously close to the place between the cheeks but not close enough. “Have you any idea how much power you have in your movements? How graceful you’ve gotten?” Shiro takes the earlobe between his teeth and gently bites. Keith whimpers. “All I could think of is how well you could ride me with these thighs of yours.” The hands slip away from the ass and to the aforementioned thighs. Despite the pants, Keith burns like Shiro was touching his skin already. 

“Fuck,” Keith groans when Shiro starts kissing his way down from the ear to Keith’s jaw, then to his mouth before withdrawing again. 

“You don’t look like me? You shouldn’t. You are perfect the way you are, sweetheart,” Shiro murmurs, kisses his cheek, then goes to tease the other earlobe. “Your body is perfect.” Keith pants, exposes his neck more. Shiro takes the chance to suck a hickey to his throat, to push Keith’s tank up to his armpits. “You’re beautiful, Keith.” Shiro’s thumbs tease Keith’s nipples, roll the hard nubs until Keith squirms. 

“You’re the one who’s-” Keith starts, yelps when Shiro bites his shoulder. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see you watching me,” Shiro murmurs. “You like to watch me train? Do you imagine me dominating you?” 

Keith moans, rolls his hips again. Shiro nearly hisses. 

“Because I do, Keith. I imagine shoving my big, fat cock down your throat and you gagging on it,” Shiro whispers, straight into Keith’s ear. Keith whines, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith claws at Shiro’s shoulders, drags his face up for a deep and passionate kiss, moaning again when Shiro tweaks his nipple. “Touch me,” Keith growls, biting on Shiro’s lip. “Fucking touch me-” 

Shiro hums, lips quirking up into a smile as he pulls out Keith’s cock. 

“You want me to use my hand? Or do you want me to suck on it?” Shiro presses a few too-light kisses on Keith’s panting lips, words light but his pupils blown so wide Keith feels like he’d just explode. 

“H-hand’s fine. Yours too, I wanna see it,” Keith mutters and offers a helping hand to manouever Shiro’s sizable erection out of his pants. God, but his mouth does water at the sight of it. 

“You like my dick?” Shiro purrs, pushes with his hips. Keith nods, shifts so that their erections are pushing against each other. 

“It’s so fucking thick,” Keith groans, thrusts forward. Shiro’s hitch of breath is music to his ears. 

“Goddammit, Keith,” Shiro laughs, breathless and low. His large palm settles over Keith’s hand and together they start pumping themselves towards completion.


End file.
